Modern Art
by darkmystress00
Summary: Beth receives an internship under a mysterious artist...but it's not what she expected! Modern Day AU.


Beth squealed to herself as she opened her letter that told her she'd received her summer internship to help out with the prestigious photography company everyone had been dying to get into all year. Only one student from her program would be selected…and that was her! She couldn't believe it. Bright and early Monday morning she'd be dressed and ready to learn from one of the best modern photographers of their time.

Monday dawned bright and early and Beth was up before the sun, trying to decide exactly what to wear. She parked outside the building that housed her future (at least for the summer) and grabbed her purse and camera bag. She wondered if she'd be getting straight into the photoshoots, or if she'd be studying the head photographer first. That was a nerve-wracking thought. Daryl Dixon, the top photographer was known to be extremely quiet and particular.

She walked into the building and spotted a woman standing at a desk. "Hello. I'm Beth, Beth Greene. I'm here for the internship." The woman looked up from her paperwork, one delicate blonde eyebrow arched as she looked Beth up and down.

"Ah yes, Beth Greene. Right on time. I'm Andrea, and this…" She scooped up a stack of folders taller than a small child. "is all the filing you will be working on this morning. When Mr. Dixon comes in you will be sent to get his coffee. You are not to speak to him, and you are to leave the coffee on the desk in his office and then come back out to continue filing." Beth looked at the folders and then at the filing cabinet in the corner.

"I'm not…I wont be studying photography during this internship?" Andrea laughed.

"Oh, sweetie, that's cute." She patted her shoulder and then motioned to the cabinet. "You'll get a company card for the coffee, and the shop down the street knows his order." With that she walked off and left Beth to the filing.

Two and a half hours later, Beth found herself in line at the coffee shop down the street, holding a card with a company name on it and waiting patiently for the order to be placed on the counter. The moment the coffee hit the counter she scooped it up and dashed down the street back to work. Silently she moved to the door marked 'Dixon' and opened it, walking in and setting the cup down on the desk. She chanced a glance at the photos that laid strewn about the surface of the table and her mouth dropped in awe. "These are beautiful." She breathed.

"Ain't finished yet." She whipped away from the table like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"M-Mr. Dixon. Sir. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be nosy." She scooted towards the door as she watched THE Daryl Dixon walk across the room to pick up his coffee off the desk. He took one sip and his face wrinkled.

"Dammit. Lemme guess…you're new here?"

"Yes. Just started this morning."  
"Andrea always sends the new girls out for the coffee and she always tells you guys the wrong order." He set the cup down and Beth felt her hope die a quick death.

"I'm so sor-"

"It's just coffee." He sighed and looked at her. "So you must be the new intern?" Beth nodded quickly. "You got an eye for art." He commented. He held up a picture for her to look at. "Tell me what you see." She studied it closely, feeling like she was trying to pass a test. "I ain't askin' you to dissect it. Just…what stands out?"

"The lines. The way everything is angular except for her in the middle." She tilted her head. "The use of negative space and lighting is also really smart. I don't think I'd have ever thought to do something like that." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Where'd you learn that kind of stuff?"

"I'm studying photography and art at school. It's why I applied for this internship. To better hone my skill, and to practice my artist eye."

"I need the eye in about ten minutes. I'm having a shoot and a second pair of eyes will be useful."  
"Oh, but Andrea said I needed to finish the filing."

"Since when is filing relevant to art?" Beth bit her lip. "Don't worry about Andrea. She'll figure out how to get the filing done on her own." Beth nodded, a brilliant smile on her face. She slipped out of the office quietly, intent on filing until the client showed up. It wasn't until she heard Andrea protesting that she jerked her head up from her task and saw Daryl stalking down the hallway. Without a word he grabbed her hand and dragged her back towards his office. "Andrea, she's an art student. She ain't filing for three months. Let her learn while she's here." And with that he shut the door in Andrea's face. Beth fidgeted as Daryl swooped up his camera and adjusted the exposure and other settings. He snapped a couple shots, adjusted a few more things and then started to rapidly shoot, moving around while quietly issuing commands and prompts to the model. Beth watched the whole scene and tilted her head. Something was off.

When Daryl paused to look at some of the shots he motioned for Beth to come over and take a look. He seemed as unhappy with the images as she was. "C-can I try something?" Daryl just stared at her for a moment before he swept his hand out to motion for her to have at it. She moved to the background and grabbed down a darker backdrop, then she moved to the lights and turned them different directions, applying diffusers to some before she stepped back and looked it over. So intent on her mission she didn't realize she was still standing in the way until Daryl cleared his throat. She scurried back behind him to look at the scene and felt that it looked much better. Daryl seemed to agree. He rapidly snapped image after image, adjusting the lighting and the saturation on his camera. While he directed the model, Beth moved around moving the lighting pods, and the backgrounds.

They worked together seamlessly and before Beth knew it the shoot was over and the model was getting up to leave. Daryl was looking through his camera at the images he'd taken and Beth swore he was smiling (even if it was just a little bit.) "C'mere." He said and she closed the distance quickly.

Delicately he handed his camera over and instructed her to scroll through the pictures. She was so surprised at all the different images he'd captured, and the range of emotions that each one portrayed. Suddenly she landed on an image of herself, staring off, her face a mask of determination and concentration. It was breathtaking even for her. Her eyes landed on him and he quickly took the camera and moved towards his desk, not bothering to comment. "You did good today kid. I think I'll tell Andrea you can graduate from filing…" He teased.

"Thank you sir."

"Daryl." He corrected quickly. "Sir was m'father and he was an ass." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright. So I'll see you tomorrow morning, Daryl?"

"Yeah…and this time…don't let Andrea pick out the coffee." Beth snickered as she turned to leave the room.

"Yes Sir. Daryl." She walked out without a backward glance. This morning when she'd gotten here she'd thought this internship was going to be a waste of time…now, she could definitely say that wasn't the case.


End file.
